millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 7 (Poland)
This was the third series of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire in second run. First one in 2009. It's hosted by Hubert Urbański. Biggest winners 500 000 zł winners Marzena Rogowska - Episode 15 (25th April 2009) 250 000 zł winners Marcin Bobrowski - Episode 14 (19th April 2009) 125 000 zł winners Weronika Bielacha - Episode 8 (29th March 2009) Sławomir Chromik - Episode 20 (10th May 2009) Broadcasting Gameplay Game's prizes Lifelines *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') Episodes * Episode 1 (7th March 2009) * Episode 2 (8th March 2009) Tomasz Tomala (75 000 zł) * Episode 3 (14th March 2009) Lidia Wołk-Karaczewska (40 000 zł - lost on 500 000 zł) * Episode 4 (15th March 2009) * Episode 5 (21st March 2009) ? (40 000 zł) ? (40 000 zł) * Episode 6 (22nd March 2009) * Episode 7 (28th March 2009) ? (40 000 zł) * Episode 8 (29th March 2009) Weronika Bielacha (125 000 zł) * Episode 9 (4th April 2009) * Episode 10 (5th April 2009) ? (40 000 zł) * Episode 11 (11th April 2009) * Episode 12 (12th April 2009) * Episode 13 (18th April 2009) ? (40 000 zł) Marcin Bobrowski (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 14 (19th April 2009) Marcin Bobrowski (250 000 zł) Marzena Rogowska (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 15 (25th April 2009) Marzena Rogowska (500 000 zł) ? * Episode 16 (26th April 2009) ? (40 000 zł) Arkadiusz Zalewski (5000 zł, continued) * Episode 17 (2nd May 2009) Arkadiusz Zalewski (40 000 zł) ? (40 000 zł) * Episode 18 (3rd May 2009) * Episode 19 (9th May 2009) * Episode 20 (10th May 2009) Sławomir Chromik (125 000 zł) * Episode 21 (16th May 2009) Krzysztof Kubejko (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 22 (17th May 2009) Krzysztof Kubejko (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) * Episode 23 (23rd May 2009) * Episode 24 (24th May 2009) ? (40 000 zł) * Episode 25 (30th May 2009) * Episode 26 (31st May 2009) Sylwia Ostrowska (40 000 zł) * Unknown precise episodes http://telebimy.blogspot.com/2009/03/milionerzy-2009-tvn-gracze.html Joanna Sojda (10 000 zł) - Episode 1 or 2 Hubert Brudkiewicz (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) - Episode 1 or 2 Honorata Broniarz (40 000 zł) - Episode 5 or 7 or 10 Jerzy Mueller (40 000 zł) - Episode 5 or 7 or 10 Piotr Wilk (20 000 zł) - Episode 5-10 Zygmunt Rurański (20 000 zł) - Episode 11 or 12 Sebastian Surendra (10 000 zł) - Episode 13 or 14 Ewa Krawczyk (?) - Episode 16-18 Krzysztof Piekarczyk (?) - Episode 19 or 20 Damian Łukasiewicz (?) - Episode 21 or 22 Adrian Grzebyk (5000 zł) Marlena Rorat (1000 zł) Halina Dachowska (10 000 zł) Przemysław Raczyński (5000 zł) Jacek Mikita (1000 zł) Patryk Kaiser (1000 zł) Łukasz Ołocki (1000 zł) Izabela Bednarczyk (5000 zł) Sources 07